Noche de Bodas Alice y Jasper
by Alanacullen
Summary: Cuando dos almas se entregan...mostrando sus miedos, sus deseos, sus debilidades... Humanos J/A P.D: el vestido de la imagen es como me imagino el de Alice en su boda


**HELLOOOO! =) gracias x sus reviews me sacan una sonrisa y me dan ganas de escribir mas! Bueh, esta escena vino a mi mientras escuchaba la canción de Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo de David Bisbal aunque acabo teniendo absolutamente nada que ver con la canción xD jejeje yo diría mas bien que es como yo quisiera ( y estoy segura de que muchas también) que fuese mi LUNA DE MIEL, mágica, tierna, inolvidable. Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas ( y trate de ser lo mas delicada posible, sin mucho lenguaje ni demasiadas explicaciones). GRACIAS A MI LOQUITA NANDA (BFF y fan de T) que me ayudo a escribirla y no me dejo morir en el intento. Resta decir, disfruten y dejen que su imaginación los guie =) besitos, ALANA **

**Jasper POV**

**-Por dios Jasper respira…..inhala… exhala…todo saldrá bien-** Me repetía una y otra vez mientras me paseaba por la enorme habitación del hotel, y es que estaba mas nervioso que hace algunas horas atrás cuando mi hermosa y ahora esposa me había dado el "SI" en aquel altar frente a los ojos de dios, pensé que no se podía estar mas nervioso de lo que estuve cuando la vi entrar a ella, vestida de blanco con un aura angelical por la puerta de aquella iglesia decorada con rosas blancas y rojas de la mano de su padre, pero me había equivocado, ahora, después de haber disfrutado de nuestra gran fiesta, tomado un vuelo a Paris y encontrarme en la habitación de un lujoso hotel con vista directa a la torre Eiffel me encontraba sudando FRIO. Mire hacia la puerta del baño y escuche la regadera abrirse, mi ESPOSA (cosa que aun me costaba creer) había decidido darse un baño para relajarse después de un día agotador.

Abrí la puerta que daba al balcón y Salí a tomar aire, hacia un clima agradable en Paris en esta época del año, yo había propuesto ir al Caribe de Luna de Miel pero Ella quería conocer Paris por dos razones: 1) Porque Es "La ciudad del amor" y suspiraba cada vez que la oía nombrar y 2) Porque mi hermosa mujer tiene un amante, si, es amante de LA MODA y yo le había prometido llevarla a un Desfile de la "Semana de la Moda", No me importaba pasar 3 horas sentado en una silla viendo a mujeres con trajes extraños pasar frente a mí una y otra vez con tal de ver feliz al Amor de mi vida, además de que me había manipulado con ese sexy puchero al cual es imposible resistirse. Después tendríamos toda la vida para viajar, ella nunca antes había salido de los Estados Unidos y nada me hacia mas ilusión que ver los hermosos ojitos verdes de mi mujer llenos de sorpresa mientras conocemos el mundo de la mano. Esos mismos ojos que me cautivaros desde la primera vez que los vi hace un año y seis meses en aquella cafetería de Philadelphia. Sonreí y apoye los codos en el balcón mientras disfrutaba de mis recuerdos y de las luces que alumbraban la hermosa ciudad.

Escuche como la puerta del baño se abrió, me volví y pude ver su sombra de frente a la cama, busco algo rápido en la maleta y volvió al baño, con lo que también volvieron mis nervios, si por curiosidad se preguntan el porque de mis nervios, es que sinceramente no sabia como comenzar la noche de bodas con mi Esposa, y si, se que dirán "AY SIII COMO QUE NO SABE" o "QUE HOMBRE NO SABE ESO HOY EN DIA" pero esto era diferente, si, había tenido novias y solo había estado con una mujer (íntimamente hablando) en mis 25 años de vida, digo que era diferente por el hecho de que esto no era una noche de pasión nada mas, esto era entregarnos en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amamos, a la mujer que hace retumbar mi corazón como adolescente enamorado, y si le añadimos a todo eso que era la primera vez de ella a poco no era para estar nervioso? Nunca habíamos pasado de besos dulces y caricias tiernas y juguetonas, y tampoco fue algo que nos preocupo demasiado, para mi era suficiente saber que me amaba tanto como yo, podíamos estar horas mirándonos a los ojos, dejando hablar a nuestras almas que se entendían a la perfección, esa había sido una de las razones por la que le pedí matrimonio un año después de habernos conocido, les digo una de las razones aunque me podría pasar toda la noche enumerando las millones que tenia.

Camine de vuelta a la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama para poder quitarme los zapatos, ambos nos habíamos cambiado de ropa para el viaje, en cuanto mi esposa se metió al baño yo me había quitado la camisa blanca de mangas que traía ya que sentía que me estaba sofocando, tome los zapatos y los coloque cerca del sofá mientras caminaba al pequeño bar que estaba en la habitación, había una gran variedad de bebidas en la vidriera, en la barra de mármol negra se encontraba una hielera con champagne y una bandeja con fresas y chocolate fundido.

**-Buen servicio.- Pensé **

Busque dos copas y escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, levante la vista y ahí estaba ella, Mi Alice, toda angelical vestida con una bata de seda color crema hatada a su pequeña cintura, su cabello ligeramente seco y estaba desmaquillada (cosa que la hacia ver mas hermosa), solo pude sonreírle porque mis palabras no encontraban la forma de salir de mi boca, era la mujer mas hermosa del planeta. Me miraba con pena y sonrojada mientras frotaba la planta de su pie izquierdo contra el derecho y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no era el único nervioso, eso me hizo sentir un poco mas relajado, tome la botella y le hice un gesto para que se acercara, ella sonrió y danzo con sus pasos de bailarina hasta la barra, agite la botella y empecé a mover el corcho, de reojo pude ver como se encogía en la silla y cerraba los ojos esperando el ¡POP! De la botella, cuando por fin salió el corcho se escucho su risa de campanitas y unos aplausos, serví las dos copas y rodee el bar para quedar frente a ella

**-Estas Hermosa.-** le susurre entregándole la copa, ella bajo la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas rosadas, tomo aire y volvió a mirarme

**-Salud.-** dijo, alzo la copa y entrelazamos nuestros brazos haciendo el típico ritual de recién casados, estire mi mano libre para tomas una fresa, la sumergí un poco en el chocolate, volví a ella y la acerque a sus labios, instintivamente se acerco a la fresa pero yo la aparte un poco, me miro alzando una ceja y no pude evitar reír, volví a acercar la fresa y solo delinee el borde de su labio superior pintándolo de chocolate, ella trago audiblemente y cerro los ojos mientras yo me acercaba y atrapaba su labio superior saboreando la miel de sus labios mezclado con el chocolate, luego tome su mano y deposite un beso en el dorso de ésta, ella abrió los ojos y se abrazo a mi cuello

**-Yo también estoy nervioso, si no estas lista no hay problema amor, nadie ha escrito con sangre lo que se debe hacer en una noche de bodas.- **sentí como se relajaba y rio en mi cuello, soltó el abrazo, me tomo de la mano y salimos al balcón, me pose tras de ella rodeando su cintura para descansar mi barbilla en el arco de su cuello mientras nos dejábamos cautivar por la noche estrellada y de luna llena que se nos estaba regalando.

**-Es más hermoso de lo que imagine.-** dijo, después de un rato de silencio.

**-Tú eres más hermosa.- **pronuncie y no pude contener las ganas de besas su delicado cuello, ella cerro los ojos y se estremeció, olía a fresas y tenia un sabor dulce, seguí bajado hasta su hombro, estaba claro que yo la esperaría hasta que ella quisiera pero las ansias me estaban ganando la partida, ella giro quedando frente a frente y pude ver sus ojos inciertos, con temor deslizo sus manos suaves por mis brazos desnudos, poso su vista en mi torso para luego recorrerlo con sus dedos temblorosos…

**-Estoy lista.- **dijo antes de mirarme a los ojos y sonreír. La abrace a mí…

**-Juntos aprenderemos a amarnos Alie.-** Le susurre al oído antes de tomarla en brazos y volver a la habitación, la deposite al pie de la cama, ella tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo atrajo despacio, acerco sus labios a los míos y los mordió con sutileza Quería concentrarme en su sabor a miel, recrearme en sus besos y sus caricias, antes de entregarnos por completo, le acaricie la espalda por encima de la seda, ella cerro los ojos y trato de dejarse llevar, nuestros labios se rosaban en susurros mientras iban adquiriendo intensidad nuestras lenguas se acariciaban tímidamente, sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello apretándome mas a su cuerpo mientras mis dedos descendían hasta el nudo de su bata, deshice el lazo y volví a sus hombros, ella bajo los brazos y en segundos la seda se deslizo hasta sus pies, pude contemplar su piel blanca, temblorosa y casi cristalina, que brillaba como el reflejo del sol en el agua aun cubierta por un delgado vestido de seda algo mas arriba de las rodillas, Alice tenia los ojos cerrados cuando volví a besar su cuello, pasando por detrás de su oreja y por su mandíbula, pude notar como sus manos dudaban en cual seria el paso siguiente…

**-Solo déjate llevar.- **la alenté y trate de tomar mi propio consejo, suspiro y sus manos se posaron en el borde de mi pantalón, yo mientras deslizaba el tiro del vestido que interfería en mi camino de besos, la prenda le hizo compañía a su conjunto en el piso dejando al descubierto los delicados pechos de Alice y una pequeña prenda que cubría su parte mas intima, solo pude observarla y sonreír ante tanta belleza y también ante su evidente sonrojo, acaricie el borde de sus pechos y bese el valle entre ellos antes de subir por su clavícula dejando besos hasta llegar a sus labios, que al separarme para recuperar el aliento hicieron un puchero, deslizo su dedo por mi pecho hasta llegar al cinturón de mi pantalón…

**-Estoy en desventaja, no es justo.-** pronuncio y no pude evitar reír…

**-hazlo.-** le dije, mientras me perdía en sus ojos verdes, bajo la mirada y al poco tiempo ambos quedamos en ropa interior, la tome en brazos y la deposite en la cama para sentirla debajo de mi, vi como me buscaba con la mirada, pose mis labios sobre los de ella y la abrace a mi cuerpo.

**Alice POV**

Me deje abrazar por Jas antes de poner la palma de mi mano abierta en su cara con la intensión de reseguirle el rostro. El permaneció medio incorporado recorriendo con la mirada mis pechos y mi vientre, estire la mano y la pose en sus labios, con el cuidado y la delicadeza que caracterizaba a mi Jasper se dejo caer sobre mí para besarme el rostro, el cuello, mis senos, mi vientre, delineo el borde de mi ropa interior con su dedo índice sin atreverse a desnudarme aun y siguió su camino de besos hasta mis pies, memorizándome de punta a punta hasta volver a mis labios, lentamente nos fuimos despojando de las prendas que nos sobraban, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo completamente y para mi sorpresa no sentí miedo, al menos no mas del que es normal cuando se experimenta algo nuevo, memorice cada línea de su rostro, que para mi era el mas bello y armonioso que había visto jamás mientras mis manos serpenteaban de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez por su espalda. El tenerlo encima de mi hacia aumentar esa necesidad y ansiedad de que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se juntaran formando una sola, algo que fuese de los dos. Deseaba esa experiencia casi como algo místico a la vez que pasional, y del mismo modo que había deseado prolongar los besos y las caricias por encima del coito, ahora imaginaba codiciosa el momento en que experimentaría mi primera vez. Sentía en mis venas una especie de líquido caliente que se extendía por mi vientre, mis piernas, mis muslos y mis senos. Cerré los ojos y deje que aquellas sensaciones primerizas me invadieran completamente, esta experiencia era tan nueva para mi, abrace fuerte a Jasper para determinar si el estaba sintiendo lo mismo, el hundió su cara en mis pechos, alzo su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, acaricio mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz mientras decia…

**-Ali, si decides parar aquí lo hare, mas adelante no se si podre pensar, me vuelves loco.-** reí en su cuello…

**-Te quiero tontito.-** tome su rostro y busque su mirada. **–Ámame Jas.- **solo sonrió y atrapo mis labios en un beso dulce, nuestras intimidades se rozaron haciéndonos estremecer, el dibujaba zic zags en mis piernas mientras yo me afirmaba mas a su cuello, volvió a mirarme a los ojos y vi como su alma formulaba la pregunta que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar, le sonreí con la mirada, fue en aquel momento cuando comprobé la dulzura con la que Jasper me tomaba y en un movimiento casi instintivo separe un poco las piernas, el apoyo su frente con la mía y unió nuestros cuerpos lentamente, cerré los ojos y un incomodo ardor se poso en mi entrepierna pero solo duro unos minutos, abrí los ojos y en la mirada de Jas había un dejo de preocupación, le sonreí dándole a entender que podía continuar, con miedo empujo varias veces mas hasta que un gemido de placer se coló por mi garganta, me aferre a su espalda mientras el besaba mi cuello y seguía acariciándome internamente, Durante un periodo de quince minutos ambos desnudamos nuestras almas el uno para el otro, sentí como un calor intenso invadía mi cuerpo, Jas entrelazo su mano con la mía y ambos llegamos diciéndonos un **"TE AMO"** a ese lugar sagrado que tanto había soñado y esperado para compartir con el ser indicado. Tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, Jas aun tenia su rostro entre mi cuello y me hacia cosquillas con su respiración, mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente y podía jurar que veía estrellitas.

**JASPER POV**

Durante unos minutos permanecí abrazado a su cuerpo con la nariz pegada a su cuello aspirando ese olor a fresas y vainilla que tanto amaba en ella, Alice besaba mi cabello acariciaba mis rizos despeinados…

**-Me encanta abrazarte sabes, eres divina.- **ella rio por lo bajo y nos quedamos en silencio…

-**Gracias Amor.-** dijo al rato sacándome del sueño en el que estaba sumido, me abrace mas a ella abrigándome con su calor. –**Gracias por la noche más maravillosa de mi vida **

Me incorpore para acariciarle la mejilla con el dedo, **-Gracias a ti Alice, por enseñarme lo que significa hacer el amor.-** ella me devolvió una sonrisa picara y la bese por milésima vez esa noche, lo que paso a continuación no lo vi venir, Alice dio media vuelta de modo que mi cabeza choco contra la almohada, se acomodo en mis piernas y dejando caer lentamente su pecho contra el mío mordió mis labios ligeramente sin darme tiempo de respirar, tras unos minutos devorándonos los labios me separe un poco de su boca y la mire con una media sonrisa de sorpresa en mi cara

**-Que haces?.- **ella mostro esa perfecta y atrapante sonrisa suya…

**-A ti que te parece?.- …**

**Tan tan…. =D**


End file.
